Emerald High School Host Club
by beebistar
Summary: At Emerald Academy, a shool for the rich and beautiful, Amy Rose sticks out like a sore thumb and branded 'The Commoner'. To make matters worse, she stumbles upon the Host Club, which turns her life upside down. But maybe in a good way? Read to find out!


**Title:** Emerald High School Host Club

**Chapter Title:** Starting Today Amy, You Are A Host! Part 1

**Author: **beebistar

**Crossover: **Sonic the Hedgehog and Ouran High School Host Club

**Genre: **Comedy, Comfort, Romance, Fluff, Angst

**Characters: **Sonic (=Tamaki), Amy (=Haruhi), Tails (=Honey), Shadow (=Kyoya), Knuckles (=Mori), Silver (=Hikaru), Snow (=Kaoru)

**Summery:** Emerald Academy: An institution of extravagance and prestige where learning comes secondary to luxury. For Amy Rose, education is a privilege that must be earned, being a scholarship student and out of place among the moneyed. That is until Amy stumbles upon the Host Club!

**Warning:** I can't promise that there won't be any swearing. It depends on the situation but I will warn you if there is anything to warn you about.

This was requested by a friend of mine who is in love with 'Ouran High School Host Club' and she wanted me to do a Sonic styled version, which I was more than happy to accept! I personally have read one already but it's a lot different than 'Ouran High School Host Club' and doesn't follow the plot either. Mine is completely different. My advice for those who have not watched 'Ouran High School Host Club', go watch it on YouTube. There are 26 episodes but they are so cute and funny. It's probably the best anime I have watched other than 'Sonic X', OBVIOUSLY!

This story will be following in pattern with the episodes, except they are Sonic styled, which will have my own small twists too!

Enjoy the madness!

(Just pretend that Amy doesn't have a high pitched voice, OK? haha)

* * *

><p>Standing outside Library Room number 4 in a faded brown jumper and black pants, Amy stared in at the mass of bustling rich students. She frowned as she watched them converse in the library. Yes, in the library.<p>

_What do they think a library is? A chat room?, _Amy sighed sadly to herself as she slowly pushed the door forwards till it closed, the click echoing throughout the large vacant corridor where she stood, her shoulders slumped over miserably. She fixed her book in her left arm and turned away. The corridor led out to an extravagant stairwell. She had just come from the ground floor so she figured it wise to continue upwards to the next level of the institute.

_This place does have 4 library rooms. Wow, you would think at least one of them would be quiet enough to study in, _she thought to herself as she turned off down towards another quiet hallway.

Day light flooded this hallway, thanks to the huge leaded glass windows. Doves fluttered past, making Amy stop to turn and watch them. Her eyes fell to the marbled floor once they had disappeared. Her breath hitched as her thin frame shook lightly. She sighed, reluctant to be won over by the tears that were slowly pricking at her eyes.

She carried on down the hallway, shrouded in darkness that refused to free her. The warm day light had nothing on this cold, dark place she was in right now. No matter how hard she tried, she found it so hard to leave. Had so many years gone past already?

_How are things in heaven, mom? I can't believe it's been 10 years already. It just feels like yesterday when you… _her eyes snapped closed, her lips pursed into a thin line as a tear slid gracefully down her cheek, _Sorry mom, I… I shouldn't bring that up. I'm beginning to think these rich kids only come here so they can have a good time. What's the point in that?_ She joked to herself.

She realized she was stood in front of double doors and automatically looked up to the sign above them.

'Music Room number 3'.

_Hmm…an abandoned music room_, she bit her lip thoughtfully, _I guess this is the only place where I can study in peace and quiet without any distractions._

She reached out and turned down the handle and cautiously pushed the door open. She craned her neck to look through the crack in the door.

_What the…! _

First off, the glow emanating from the room nearly blinded her (well, it would have if she wasn't already partially blind…without her glasses that is) and secondly, if that wasn't enough, it seemed to be snowing red rose petals which, with her luck, instantly flew into her mouth, making her spit them out.

"Eww…" she murmured as she cleared out her mouth.

"Welcome!"

_Huh? _

It wasn't just one voice greeting her, but many. She recognized them to be male voices. Deciding to be brave, she ventured in to the room, taking in her surroundings till her eyes finally rested on the group of young men posed in the center of the floor.

A red, tall, muscular echidna stood with his back to her, staring at her from the side while he was back to back with an indifferent looking black and ebony hedgehog who smiled expectantly at her as he crossed his arms over his white-furred chest. Standing in front of him was a rather small, childish looking fox with surprisingly, two tails. The blonde fox smiled brightly at her. Then she noticed the twins. She could tell that they were identical. They were both startling white with beautiful gold eyes. She then noticed that last of the group. He was blue, which made him stand out more than the rest. He was sitting gracefully in his chair…or rather, throne. His jade eyes watched her intently with a hint of curiosity.

_Who the hell are these people? _

Then the blue one started talking, making her jump slightly.

"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Emerald Academy. You are obviously, not of that standing judging by your uniform and weird pink looks." He stated, earning a death glare from the pink hedgehog. But oblivious as ever, the blue hedgehog went on, "The Emerald Host Club is where the schools handsomest boys with too much time on their hands, entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Emerald Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful." He smiled sweetly.

Amy's eyes widened and she backed up against the door, shaking as her hand felt around for the door handle, "This is a host club?", her other hand gripped her book tightly.

"Ooh, wow. It's a boy!" the two twins side whispered to the others who all gasped and leaned in closer to her to get a better look.

_A… boy? Wait, what? Are they really that blind? _

"Silver, Snow," the dark hedgehog said coolly, his voice vacant of any form of emotion, "I believe this young man is in the same class as you two, yes?"

"Yeah,' the two white hedgehogs replied together, "but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably either so we don't know much about him." they shrugged their shoulders in unison.

The black hedgehog gave them a crooked smile, "Well that wasn't very nice." He was now smirking, resulting with the two twins looking back at each other in confusion. The dark hedgehog then turned his attention to Amy, "Welcome to the Emerald Host Club…Mr. Honor student."

"What?" the blue hedgehog gasped aloud as he popped up in front of her to zoom in on her, "You must be Ayuma Rokujo!"

"Eh…" she breathed nervously. Her hand found the door handle and she turned desperately to grasp it tightly in her hands. Being careful to balance her book in the nook of her elbow, she began to try and get the darn door to open, but for some reason, it was stuck.

_Great._

"You're the exceptional honour student we have been hearing so much about!" the blue hedgehog smiled like a two year old being given candy for the first time.

She stopped her struggling and slowly turned her face towards him and the rest of the group, "How did you know my name?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"Why, you're infimis." answered the black, red eyed hedgehog, "It's not every day a commoner gains entrance into our academy." his tone held a proud edge to it and it looked like he was trying hard not to smirk. Amy stared back at him as her eyebrow twitched, her form was hunched forward as she let a deep breath escape her.

_Commoner. Wow. Oh wait, there's more. He's not even finished yet. Ugh._

"…You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to even fight your way to this school as an honour student, Mr. Rokujo."

Fighting the urge to answer him back smartly, she merely whispered, "Wow. Thanks…I guess."

"And you're welcome!" said the blue hedgehog happily, as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "You are a hero to all the other poor people, Rokujo! You have shown this world that even a poor person can excel in an elite private academy!" he declared.

At this point, Amy had already squirmed out of his arms and side-stepped away from him. So, he decided to follow, "It must be hard for you to come here and constantly be looked down upon by others." He said aloud, he voice sympathetic for a dramatic effect.

"Look," Amy muttered, side-stepping away from him again, "I think you are taking this poor thing way too far."

"Indeed you are poor and neglected. But that doesn't matter now!" he reappeared by her side, much to her annoyance, "Long live the poor!" he cried, putting an arm around her shoulder, "Welcome, you poor man, to our world of beauty!"

_Good grief._

"I'm out of here." she mumbled and trudged towards the door.

"Hey!" a young voice cried after her. She felt relatively small hands grasp around her arm to pull her backwards, almost making her trip over her own feet, "Get back here Ayuma-chan! You must be like, some sort of super hero or something! That's so cool!"

She slowly turned her face towards the young voice. It was the voice of the two tailed fox, smiling happily back at her, "I am not a hero." She grumbled, "I'm just an honour student so stop calling me Ayuma-chan!" she now shouted at the fox. He almost fell backwards from the force coming from her voice.

"I never would have imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay." The blue hedgehog said suddenly, mostly to himself. His hand lifted to his chin thoughtfully.

_Huh?_

Her face fell and paled, "Openly what?" she turned to the blue hedgehog. He was biting his lower lip, his daring smile scaring her a little.

_Uh oh._

"So tell me, Rokojo. What type of guys are you into?" he inched closer to her, "Do you like the strong silent type?" he gestured to the red echidna, "Or the Boy Lolita?" he looked over at young looking fox, "Or how about the mischievous type?" he asked, earning a chuckle from the twins, "Or the cool type?" he motioned to the black and ebony hedgehog who smiled expectantly back at her.

_Not him anyways._

"Eh…It's not like that…" she answered his many questions. Her voice was shaking as she looked around helplessly. She was backing away from them, desperate to find the door, "I was just trying to find a quiet place to study!"

"Or maybe," the blue hedgehog glided over to her, his hand holding her cheek ever so gently, "you're into a guy like me." He looked deep into her eyes as she stared wide eyed back at him, terrified, "What do you say?" he smiled, his index finger stroking her chin.

"Ah!" she jumped away from him, hitting into a stand behind her. "Oh!" she gasped, turning around quickly to see the vase which was situated on the stand, fall and most likely, shatter into a million piece. She tried to grab its handle but was too late. It hit the marbled floor with a crash, "Oh no!" she cried, fearfully. She was frozen in place as the twins popped up from behind her.

"Ugh!" they both cried together.

"We were going to feature that renaissance vase in the upcoming school auction!" moaned the twin to her left.

"You've really done it now commoner! The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8,000,000 yen!" growned the other twin on her right.

"What? 8,000,000 yen?"

_Holy mother of hosts!_

Did she hear that correctly? 8,000,000 yen? How on earth was she supposed to pay that off? She wasn't rich like these stuck up idiots.

"How many thousands are in a million?" she cried manically to herself, her fingers fumbling together as she tried to figure out the maths. It was no use. Her brain was in too much shock. She slowly straightened up and turned to the twins, running her fingers through her quills, "I'm eh…I'm going to have to somehow pay you back."

"With what money?" the twins retorted, looking back to each other with a hint of a smile on their lips, obviously finding some sort of enjoyment from this, "You," they shot at Amy, "can't even afford the school uniform!"

"Ah!" her hand slipped off the edge of the stand, resulting in her nearly losing her balance.

"What's with that grubby outfit you got on anyway?" asked one of the twins, "It looks old and used."

_Jeez._

Then a voice sounded from behind her, making her eyes widen. It was that black hedgehog with red stripes. He was holding a piece of the broken vase in his hand. He was staring down at it with great interest, "Well, what do you think we should do, Sonic?" he asked.

"Well," said the blue hedgehog, named Sonic. He was sitting back down in his throne, crossing his leg over the other, "There's a famous saying you may have heard, Rokoju." He leaned his right elbow on the arm of the throne, his cheek resting gracefully on his knuckles, while he pointed to her dramatically with his other hand, "When in Rome, you do as the Romans do."

_What?_

"Since you have no money," he continued, "you can pay with your body."

_Excuse me? _Her eyebrows raised up disbelief.

He pointed a finger skywards, "So starting today," he looked back at her with piercing green eyes, "you are the Host Clubs dog."

_Dog? Ugh. I don't know if I can handle this, mom. I've been captured by a bunch of boys that are calling themselves a Host Club!_

The small fox poked her arm, "Is he OK?" he asked worriedly, looking up at the tall, red echidna who shrugged his shoulders. Sonic waved a hand in her face, trying to get her attention but to no avail. It came as no surprise, at least to the black hedgehog, to see this "boy" sway and faint and fall sideways on his face. Five of the group stared in shock as the pink hedgehog hit the floor hard with a thud, while the black and ebony hedgehog sighed like this was nothing new.

_The Host Clubs dog? Their dog? My life is officially over._

* * *

><p><strong>OK so tell me what you all think! This is part 1 but expect part 2 soon! Please read and review! Hope you liked it! <strong>

**I own none of the characters! **

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA!**

**Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Funimation!**


End file.
